Increased performance of circuit devices on a substrate (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate) is usually a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to increase movement of electrons in N-type MOS device (NMOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes in P-type MOS device (PMOS) channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,233 discloses a first conductive impurity ion that is implanted into a semiconductor substrate to form a well area on which a gate electrode is formed. A first non-conductive impurity is implanted into the well area on both sides of the gate electrode to control a substrate defect therein and to form a first precipitate area to a first depth. A second conductive impurity ion is implanted into the well area on both sides of the gate electrode, so that a source/drain area is formed to a second depth being relatively shallower than the first depth. A second non-conductive impurity is implanted into the source/drain area so as to control a substrate defect therein and to form a second precipitate area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,472 discloses a semiconductor device that includes a lightly doped drain (LDD) structure MOS transistor wherein the formation of defects due to ion implantation at the edge of the side wall of the gate electrode is suppressed. In order to perform the ion implantation for forming the source and drain regions of the MOS transistor, impurity ions are implanted using the first and second side walls provided to the gate electrode as a mask, and then the heat treatment for impurity activation is performed after removing the second side wall near the source and drain regions doped with high-concentration impurity ions. By removing the second side wall prior to the heat treatment, the stress applied to the edges of the high-concentration impurity doped regions in an amorphous state is decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,364 discloses a method for fabricating a semiconductor device in which, a collector layer of a first conductivity type is formed in a region of a semiconductor substrate sandwiched by device isolation. A collector opening is formed through a first insulating layer deposited on the semiconductor substrate so that the range of the collector opening covers the collector layer and part of the device isolation. A semiconductor layer of a second conductivity type as an external base is formed on a portion of the semiconductor substrate located inside the collector opening, while junction leak prevention layers of the same conductivity type as the external base are formed in the semiconductor substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,871 discloses a method for fabricating a SiGe device using a metal oxide film. There is disclosed growing a silicon buffer layer and a SiGe buffer layer on a silicon substrate by low-temperature process, so that defects caused by the mismatch of the lattice constants being applied to the epitaxial layer from the silicon substrate are constrained in the buffer layered formed by the low-temperature process.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0140031 discloses a strained silicon on insulator (SOI) structure and a method for its fabrication, in which a strained silicon layer lies directly on an insulator layer, contrary to the prior requirement for strained-Si layers to lie directly on a strain-inducing (e.g., SiGe) layer. The method generally entails the forming a silicon layer on a strain-inducing layer so as to form a multilayer structure, in which the strain-inducing layer has a different lattice constant than silicon so that the silicon layer is strained as a result of the lattice mismatch with the strain-inducing layer. The multilayer structure is then bonded to a substrate so that an insulating layer is between the strained silicon layer and the substrate, and so that the strained silicon layer directly contacts the insulating layer. The strain-inducing layer is then removed to expose a surface of the strained silicon layer and yield a strained silicon-on-insulator structure that comprises the substrate, the insulating layer on the substrate, and the strained silicon layer on the insulating layer.